


Attended by Roses [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [11]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-15 minutes, Sickfic, very mild discussion of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: In which Rilla is poorly, Arum is terrified, and Damien is somehow the only rational adult here--[PODFIC]





	Attended by Roses [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attended by Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620758) by [aisydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisydays/pseuds/aisydays). 




End file.
